Kyle has AIDS
by creamygoodness
Summary: kyle is in the hospital for pnuemonia, but a blood test shows something even more serious. strong friendship, but not much else, r&r pleez.
1. Chapter 1

Basically, Kyle is in the hospital with pnuemonia, Stan decides he'd look like a faggot if he went to see his friend. Then that night he's plauged with guilty dreams.

please read, and hopefully review, this is just strong friendship, no farther then that. I don't own South Park or Suicide Solution.

* * *

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman walk out of the school. Kyle hadn't shown up for school today.

"I wonder why Kyle didn't come to school today." Stan wondered.

"Probably ditched school." Cartman said.

"But Kyle never ditched school before. And he hasn't ever since he was 8."

"Maybe he did for the first time. He never did before and we're already 17."

Stan still thought about it. When they came to the houses they lived at, Stan and Kenny went to Kyle's house. But when they rang the doorbell, nobody was home. This made Stan even more confused. If Kyle was sick, he would be home.

They two of them walked off the patio. "I gotta go." Kenny's muffled voice rang out from the depths of his orange hood, as he headed to his house. Stan did likewise.

Wondering about Kyle made him think weird things about what happened to his best friend. Kyle would never ditch school, even on a Friday, which it was. His parents always enforced the fact that school was very important, and Kyle **ALWAYS **obeyed his mom. Even though nobody liked school, Kyle was very smart for his age(Another stereotype Cartman tortured him with), and Kyle even said some of the things were easy.

Stan went in his house. It was quiet at first. But he heard his mother in the kitchen. Stan went up to his room. But he was came down shortly. His mom and his dad came up to him, and he didn't know what was happening.

"Stan, your mother and I have something important to tell you."

Stan knew it was something bad. When his dad used that tone of voice, it was always something bad. Then Stan thought about Kyle, was it something about Kyle? He thought immediately, _Something bad happened to Kyle? _

"What happened to Kyle?" he asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid your friend Kyle is in the hospital." even though he didn't say it, Stan's dad's face had it written all over it, _again!_

Stan felt his blood chill in dread.

"What happened to him?" he asked again.

"The doctors say he has a severe case of pneumonia."

Stan sighed with relief. It wasn't as bad as he thought. Nothing really bad would happen to Kyle. Then Stan realized he was worrying to much about Kyle that he was going in over his head. Kyle was his best friend ever since kindergarten.

"When will he be better?" Stan asked.

"We don't know. But we can take you to see him if you want." his dad said.

Stan shook his head no. he didn't want to look like he actually felt like Kyle needed him, or if he was super worried that he felt like he loved him, or if he was being childish. The boys were seventeen years old!

Stan went up to his room. He knew Kyle would be all right. Laying on his stomach on the bed, Stan turned on his stereo and tried not to think, or worry about Kyle being in the hospital. Closing his eyes, he nodded to Ozzy's "Suicide Solution" and soon fell asleep.

He woke in the middle of the night, startled, with cold sweat beading up on his forehead. He tried to shake the vivid images of Kyle moaning in pain, calling for Stan, but Stan not being there for him, to comfort him. Then, he recalled a moment when he was 14, he had also been viciously ill, as Kyle was. Kyle had been by his bedside to keep him company and to tell him to get well soon, which Stan had never done. Stan felt a stab of guilt surge through him. He told himself that he'd see Kyle in the morning, and he lay his head back down.

* * *

I'm gunna continue. Kyles illness is gonna be even more serious then anyone had imagined.

NEW SOUTH PARK EPSIODE IS ON TONIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, my sister hasn't let me borrow her laptop, shes been to busy playing runescape(our friend got us into it), oh well, here it is

* * *

Stan awoke early in the morning. He didn't feel that sleepy. He also didn't notice the bags under his eyes. He knew he would see Kyle today. So he got up and got dressed. But he did it quickly.

He ran downstairs, stumbling a bit.

"Mom, Dad, can we go see Kyle in the hospital now?" he asked.

But when he got in the kitchen it was no regular morning. In fact, there was nobody in the kitchen! Stan realized his parents were still sleeping because it was a Saturday. Was anyone awake today?

He had written his parents a note that he was gone and left. He had his drivers licence already, but his parents hated when he took the car without asking them. He found the keys in his mom's purse, then he took off with the car.

He stopped at Kenny's house, and honked the loud horn in the car. A minute later, Kenny came out dressed, but he didn't look happy.

"What the hell are you doing up so early?" Kenny asked, walking up to Stan's open window. "Kyle's in the hospital. Now, get in the car." he said, hoping Kenny would understand. He wondered if Kenny's parents told him about Kyle.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Kenny said, not caring that he was talking about his very sick friend.

Kenny got in the car. Stan jolted the car forward (something he loved doing when his parents weren't also in the car). When they arrived at the hospital, they saw that the Brofloski's car was there.

When they reached Kyle's room, they saw Kyle, asleep. He was sweating, and his face was red. Stan's horrible nightmare had come true. The thing that he wanted the opposite of. The docter then came in the door.

"We have gotten the results to his blood test." he said as he walked in.

Mr. And Mrs. Broflouksi got up from where they were sitting. Ike didn't bother getting up. He was tired from the harsh night. Kind of like how Stan was feeling.

"How is he doctor?" asked Mrs. B.

"Your son is in very bad shape. It seems he took a dose of heroine and has gotten a kind of AIDS."

The room broke out in a gasp. Mrs. B started to cry.

Stan felt the same way she did. It's over. He thought. Kenny was sad too, but a question that simply HAD to be answered in his mind was, Kyle took heroine? It didn't make any sense.

The rest of the seen was nothing but pain and depression. Stan and Kenny decided they should go. When they got out of the building, Cartman's van came rushing in. He quickly parked and hopped out of the car.

"Is it true? Is it true?" he asked. He seemed so freaked out. He ran up and grabbed Stan's shoulders, shaking him back in forth, screaming words so high pitched he couldn't make out the words.

"What's up with you?" Kenny asked.

"You better not tell! You better not tell!" he shouted.

Stan backed away from Cartman, dazed from how shaken he was.

"Kyle didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Tell what?" Stan asked.

Cartman stopped shaking. He hesitated to tell them the awful truth.

"Y-you know. I-I gave K-Kyle the heroine." he said quietly, trying his best not to tremble.

Stan tried not to scream, but he couldn't help it. It must have lasted a half a minute, waking everybody on this beautiful and depressing morning. But it wasn't beautiful for Stan. He wanted to kill Cartman.

"Dude! You can't tell anyone it was me!" Cartman ordered. He grabbed Stan.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Stan stood straight, trying to keep it together. "Cartman! It doesn't matter who did it now! We need to find a cure for AIDS... otherwise..." Stan didn't like thinking about this. "You killed Kyle."

"You bastard!" Kenny said, pointing his finger at Cartman.

"You guys, we need to find a cure for AIDS." Cartman said. "But where?"

There seemed to be a small silence. They were each thinking. Then, Kenny said something quietly, but his hood muffled it up so that they couldn't hear it.

"What?" Cartman asked.

Kenny said the scientists name, only louder. Stan could make out the words. "Yah!" he cheered. "He's studying AIDS and he said he's going to find a cure!" he said.

Without another word spoken, they darted off to the house, with all the hope in the world. And the only hope in the world at this point.

* * *

Please review, i'll update in about a week or 2. sorry again for the delay 


End file.
